Zenki/Gallery/Ingame/TM
= Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou = This gallery subpage showcases images of Zenki's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. Feel free to return to the Zenki's ingame gallery page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This section not features images of Zenki's Chibi and Demon God forms as they appear in the various game modes and the intro. In Japan, "Demon God Zenki" is also known as "Kishin Zenki". |-|Chibi Zenki= Cutscenes Chibi Zenki and Chiaki dialogue sprite idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Once Chiaki has freed Zenki from his rock, he will appear alongside her in the game's cutscenes! In their idle pose, Chibi Zenki is seen with his arms crossed and a "I don't care"-expression, while Chiaki features a curious expression and is seen wearing the Bracelet of Protection. Chibi Zenki and Chiaki dialogue sprite Let's go Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki in their victory pose. While Chiaki seems very happy and even raises her fist to exclaim victory, Chibi Zenki is utterly surprised by her sudden outburst of joy and sports a hilarious expression, which includes his eyes almost popping out of his face. Board Game Mode Idle Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki idling in board game mode Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki can be seen sleeping while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and impatiently wiggles her right foot. Victory Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites victory Tenchi Meidou.png|'Chibi Zenki and Chiaki won the round!' Chibi Zenki continuously walks in place while Chiaki keeps jumping, cheering and doing the victory sign with both of her hands. Defeat Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|When Zenki and Chiaki lose, Chibi Zenki can be seen lying on the ground while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and occasionally kicks him with her right foot, causing him to make a funny face. Other Chibi Zenki mug Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki's face as it appears in the text boxes Chibi Zenki with Chiaki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki on the overworld |-|Demon God Zenki= Intro Kishin Zenki Tenchi Meidou intro.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears in the intro of Tenchi Meidou Kishin Zenki Kongo Kaku Tenchi Meidou intro.png|This image shows him with his "Diamond Horn" extended from his fist Battle Mode Idle Zenki tenchi meidou.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears in Battle Mode Zenki enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki appearing as an enemy in battle mode Punch ( Physical Card - Single Strike) Zenki punch Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki takes a swing at his opponent and... Zenki punch 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...punches him/her! Diamond Horn ( Physical Card - Stage 3 and 4) Zenki Diamond Horn tenchi meidou.png|He can also attack his foes with... Zenki Diamond Horn tenchi meidou 2.png|...the Diamond Horn! Vajura ( Light Card - Single Strike) Zenki Vajura Tenchi Meidou.png|When Zenki uses his Vajura, he first charges up a lightning ball with his hands and then... Zenki Vajura 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...shoots the beam of the holy Diamond Thunder (Vajura) at his foe. Diamond Axe ( Light Card - Stage 3) Zenki Diamond Axe Tenchi Meidou.png|In this game Demon God Zenki can also attack his foes with the Diamond Axe! Rudra ( Light Card - Stage 4) Zenki Rudora Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki charges up the power of lightning and... Zenki Rudora 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...releases a fierce thunderbolt at his foe! Like in the previous game, Zenki exclaims "Rudora!" (Thunder) while doing this. Defending ( Shield or Absorb card at any stage) Zenki block tenchi meidou.png|Zenki can protect himself by using shield and absorb cards! Hurt Zenki hurt tenchi meidou.png|But sometimes he also gets smacked around by his foes... Screenshots Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki fighting a Mu Tsuto. Zenki VS Roh Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki fighting the Inugami Roh Zenki vs karuma tree tenchi meidou.png|Zenki fighting Karuma (tree form) (censored to be consistent with Wikimedia's rules) Category:Zenki's Ingame Gallery Subpages